Yevon Shall Fall
by DreamOfZen
Summary: The party reflects upon their journey as they prepare to enter Zanarkand, where Lady Yunalesca awaits them in the temple. The truth they discover there will irrevocably change their paths and future of Spira.
1. Chapter 1 - The Party Rests

The flames of the campfire cast a warm glow over the cool blue landscape. Although it warmed the skin of the six faces surrounding it, there was nothing it could do to warm their hearts - hardened in preparation for what they were about to face, straining not to crack and shatter under the pressure. Zanarkand - the final stop in their pilgrimage - was within sight.

Summoner Yuna and her six guardians had traveled a long way to get here. They had begun on the tiny isle of Besaid, where Yuna had grown up under the care of her future guardians Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka. She had decided at a young age that she wanted to be a summoner like her father Braska, praying at the temples of Yevon on a pilgrimage to defeat the great monster known as Sin. Each temple held a fayth - a stone statue imbued with the spirit of a human being. If the summoner's prayers were genuine, the fayth would awaken. Their gossamer spirit would appear in human form over the statue and join with the summoner, granting the ability to summon them in the form of a magical beast known as an aeon.

Her father, Lord Braska, had become a high summoner when he and his guardians Sir Auron and Sir Jecht defeated Sin together ten years ago. No one knew why, but Sin always came back. It had been defeated several times now, yet always returned after The Calm, a period of ten years. First had been High Summoner Gandof, followed by High Summoner Ohalland, High Summoner Yocun, and then High Summoner Braska. Each began their pilgrimage with the hope their Calm would be the last - that Sin would never be seen in Spira again - for the temple of Yevon claimed that Sin would disappear when mankind had truly repented for their sins.

Most people in Spira followed the teachings of Yevon. The Al Bhed, however, believed the Yevonite yearning for atonement was pointless. Sin was a beast; it cared little for prayers. Spurning the teachings of Yevon, the Al Bhed openly used machina specifically forbidden by the temples. Machina weapons could do far more damage than conventional weapons, and were very useful in killing Sinspawn. The Al Bhed used everything from handheld machina guns to full-blown assault cannons, mechanical doors and elevators, and even flying machina airships. Yevon blamed machina for Sin's continued presence, yet permitted its citizens to use certain machina, such as the Shoopuf elevator. As a result, there was little love between the people of Spira and the Al Bhed. Summoner Braska's elopement with an Al Bhed woman had caused an absolute uproar.

Sir Auron and Sir Jecht came from equally unusual circumstances. Sir Auron was a warrior monk kicked out of the temple of Yevon because he refused the hand of marriage to a high-ranking member of the clergy; Jecht was a drunkard imprisoned within the Via Purifico beneath the city of Bevelle, spouting madness in his claims to be from Zanarkand - a living, breathing, populated Zanarkand, with a well-used blitzball sphere pool, and streets that never slept. Everyone in Spira knew the city had been destroyed by Bevelle in the machina war a thousand years ago. It didn't take long for Jecht to be thrown in jail upon his arrival in Spira; the clergy couldn't allow such blatant blasphemy to be spewed on the streets. Auron was against having this drunken madman as one of Braska's guardians from the beginning, but Braska had insisted. If Jecht was really from Zanarkand, then maybe he would be able to go home at the end of their pilgrimage. Surely there were some answers to be found in the ancient ruins. Jecht was all too eager to be sprung from his gloomy prison cell, even though he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

From that moment on, Summoner Braska had traveled with Sir Auron and Sir Jecht as his guardians, battling Sin and its spawn all the way from the isle of Besaid through the jungle of Kilika, across the thunder plains of Djose, through the frozen forest of Macalania, across the massive expanse of the Calm Lands, up Mount Gagazet and down the other side, and finally to the temple in Zanarkand. There, Braska called forth the final Aeon and vanquished Sin, only to die by the hand of his own Aeon. No one knew why, but the final Aeon always turned on its summoner. It was the reason why precious few chose the summoner's path; the martyr's burden was a heavy one. Everyone in Yuna's party knew that their summoner, their friend, was going to die.

Yuna and her guardians had followed in her father's footsteps. They had just walked down the long slopes of Mount Gagazet that led into the valley of Zanarkand's ruins. The broken, empty shells of towering buildings stood there, testament to what was once a great city. On the far side was a broken trail of crumbled infrastructure surrounded by water, leading the way to the battered Zanarkand temple. Exhausted from their battles on Mount Gagazet and the rising emotional turmoil, they made camp at the bottom of the mountain to rest one last time before the end of their journey. The silence around the crackling campfire was heavy with apprehension as they each pondered the journey that had brought them here.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kimahri

Kimahri took a stone from his pack and held it to the edge of his lance, but paused. There was no point in sharpening the blade now. Soon, he would no longer have a summoner to guard. He slowly replaced the stone in the leather bag, his great blue shoulders drooping. Knowing he was going to lose Yuna felt like defeat, even though her death would mean her pilgrimage had succeeded. He had first met Yuna in Bevelle, where a wounded Auron had entrusted her to his care. The disgraced Ronso warrior had just left the sacred Mount Gagazet in shame after his rival Biran broke his horn.

Biran had always been bigger and stronger than Kimahri, who was cursed with a frame smaller than even the female Ronso his age. Despite countless defeats in combat to the larger Ronso, Kimahri would never admit he had lost, or that Biran was stronger. Ronso tradition revered strength; the loser was expected to pay tribute to the victor's power by proclaiming it to the tribe. It was a humble act, and one that Kimahri could not bring himself to do. It was unfair that he was given this small body. He had to train harder than anyone else, and realized his skill must overcome theirs since he would never attain their physical strength. When the final battle came to decide the strongest among his generation, of course it came down to Kimahri and Biran. He was so close to victory, using the larger Ronso's strength against him, but Biran was able to endure and eventually overpower him. Burning with shame and outrage, Kimahri's lips refused to utter a word of the declaration he was supposed to make. Robbed of a complete victory and the honor of the declaration he had rightly earned, Biran threw Kimahri to the ground and put his right foot on Kimahri's head. The smaller Ronso was too exhausted to defend himself, feebly attempting to lift Biran's foot and roll away. Biran lifted his two-handed axe and swung it hard, cleaving Kimahri's horn in two - a permanent reminder of his failure. It was a harsh punishment, but Kimahri had chosen this path.

When he said goodbye to the sacred mountain, he did not know where to go or what to do. He was irreversibly disgraced. What purpose could he fulfill now that he had no Mount Gagazet to defend? He began walking and did not stop until he looked up and found himself on the outskirts of Bevelle, the largest city left in Spira, home to one of the great temples of Yevon and the aeon Bahamut. As he walked, the road came to a gentle crest and began a downward slope into the city. A shape slowly came into view on the ground; a man lay crumpled in the path, facedown and bleeding in the dirt, his long black hair covering his face in a tangled mess. Kimahri rolled him over and realized the face was familiar; this man had passed through Mount Gagazet while Kimahri was still there, not long ago. Beneath the strands of black hair was a young face with a fresh sword wound across one eye. Although it bled, it was nothing compared to the blood coming from the abdomen.

Kimahri used the guardian's clothes and belt to staunch the flow, and managed to wake him. As the man drank gratefully from Kimahri's water flask, he told of his journey with his summoner Braska and fellow guardian Jecht, and the bloody end of their pilgrimage. His name was Auron. The legendary guardian had made promises to both of his companions, and needed help to keep them - but he was hesitant to ask for help after recounting his tale. The words were on his lips, but he was unable to speak them - much like Kimahri's inability to speak the declaration of Biran's victory. The Ronso saw a familiar blend of dignity and shameful helplessness in Auron's uninjured amber eye. _Kimahri help Auron keep promise to High Summoner Braska. Do not worry._

When Auron blacked out again, Kimahri carried him swiftly into the city, following Auron's curt instructions to reach Braska's house. A startled nurse opened the front door to a strange Ronso holding an armored body, blood dripping from the red robes - but when she saw Auron's battered face, she immediately ushered them inside and began tending to his wounds. Kimahri saw young Yuna for the first time then, standing in the doorway of her bedroom holding a chocobo plushie, brushing her brown hair out of her face to reveal a curious pair of mismatched eyes - one green, one blue. She had never seen a Ronso up close before, and was immediately fascinated by his tail, his huge clawed feet and hands, and his thick blue fur. He had not spent much time around younger Ronso, much less young humans, but found that he did not need to say much. Children's minds were simple and easily entertained. But then she saw Auron lying on the kitchen table, getting stitched up by her caretaker, and asked the question that broke Kimahri's heart. _Did my daddy beat Sin?_

All three adults were silent for a moment, unsure how to respond, forcing her to ask again. _Did he?_ The nurse left Auron for a moment and knelt at Yuna's feet. _Yes, child, he did. He brought the Calm to us all. You should be proud._ Despite the rush of tears, little Yuna declared _I am,_ before walking over to Auron and hugging his arm. She thanked him for protecting her father, then went to her room and closed the door to grieve alone.

Auron's condition declined overnight. He had lost too much blood, and his wounds were deep. In the morning, he urged Kimahri to be on his way; he could feel his life draining away, and could not bear to die without seeing at least one of his promises on its way to fulfillment. Braska wanted Yuna to grow up on Besaid island, away from the loud city and constant reminders of his death. The nurse accepted Auron's word without question; he had been with Braska until the end, and would not lie about his summoner's final wishes. Yuna had no next of kin; she was an only child, and her mother had been killed by Sin years ago. It didn't take the nurse long to pack Yuna's things. Followers of Yevon eschewed material possessions.

The road from Bevelle to Besaid island was long, but Kimahri and Yuna arrived safely. The villagers welcomed them with open hearts and agreed to raise her as their own in honor of High Summoner Braska's final wishes. That night as Kimahri lay in bed in one of the huts on the island, he pondered his future. Where should he go now? What should he do? He had to support himself somehow. What were his strengths, and how could he use them to his advantage? He lacked the strength of other Ronso, so whatever he wound up doing would have to depend on his skills. Perhaps he would make a decent blitzball player. His smaller frame allowed him to move more swiftly than others of his kind, but he was still strong enough to endure underwater tackles and pass the ball almost all the way across the sphere pool. But he could not picture himself playing a game for sport when his life's calling had been protecting the sacred mountain on the summoners' path. He could work as a sword for hire, but no one would want a small Ronso. There was no easy answer for Kimahri. Sleep eluded him; he focused on Yuna's regular breathing and blocked out all other thoughts.

When Yuna woke in the morning, Kimahri rose and embraced her. _Yuna. Kimahri must go now._ She pleaded with him, asked him to stay with her. Throughout their journey to Besaid, she had grown fond of him. The Ronso was gentle and kind despite his fearsome appearance. How could he leave her here on this island full of strangers? It didn't take much convincing for Kimahri to stay. If he could no longer protect Mount Gagazet to allow safe passage for the summoners, the next best thing he could do was protect the daughter of High Summoner Braska. It was a honorable role.

It took Kimahri a while to adjust to the tropical heat after living his entire life on the frozen peaks of the mountain. His fur shed in great blue tufts that drifted on the ocean breeze. He once found his own fur woven into a bird's nest, and broke into a rare smile. Life on Besaid was peaceful as he watched his young charge grow into womanhood. She became close to a woman named Lulu, a black mage who was serious to a fault, and the jovial captain of the local blitzball team, a man named Wakka. They helped Kimahri watch over her. When she made up her mind to become a summoner, his Ronso heart had been crushed. He had raised her as his own child; it was his life's duty to protect her. It was strange to have protected someone from death their whole life, only for them to martyr themselves later. Regardless, Kimahri would defend her to his death.

The girl seemed fragile by nature, yet resilient; soft spoken, but with conviction as strong as Al Bhed steel. But to support her in her death wish? If he truly respected her, he could not deny her the ability to choose her own path. He accepted her decision with chagrin, and became her first official guardian. Lulu and Wakka were quick to follow. The first temple of Yevon on her pilgrimage would be right there on the island of Besaid. The three of them were waiting for her outside the chamber of the fayth when Tidus burst in. He had betrayed the precepts by entering the cloister of trials, where only summoners and their guardians were allowed. They had little time to respond to this outrage before the stone door ground aside and Yuna emerged, exhausted, collapsing into Kimahri's arms on the temple stairs. The fayth heard her prayers, and the aeon Valefor was now her ally.

There was no place for a blasphemer on their journey. Kimahri would not stand for this stranger's rash actions. Tidus didn't need to understand the religion of Yevon in order to respect its laws. He had been told not to enter the cloister and chosen to do so anyway. Was he out to hurt Yuna? It reflected poorly on her, even though she did not know him. The fact that someone had broken into the temple on her behalf cast a shadow over her and the beginning of her journey. Kimahri would not allow his interference.

He learned that Tidus would be traveling with them to Kilika and on to Luca in the hopes of meeting someone he knew there. As Tidus crossed the island to reach the dock on his own, Kimahri waited high in the trees. When Tidus was directly below, Kimahri leapt from tree to tree and landed hard before him, muscles trembling with rage as he released a bone-rattling roar. Kimahri would show this stranger his strength so that he would understand his place. They had fought, lance to sword, until Wakka, Lulu and Yuna appeared, bringing a sudden halt to their battle. Yuna made it clear that the stranger would be traveling with them; Kimahri snarled, but rose from his defensive stance and strode off ahead of them. It was his way of saying _I don't trust this person._

Despite his reservations about Tidus, Kimahri watched him as they reached Kilika and Yuna performed the sending for a village ravaged by Sin. Spira really, truly was all new to him. Perhaps he really was from Zanarkand, as he said. Yuna's first guardian continued to watch him closely, but Yuna's safety always came first. They had done well until Kimahri failed her in Luca.

He got tangled up in a fight with Biran and his brother Yenke in a bar there. The fight distracted him while the Al Bhed kidnapped Yuna. Wakka was playing in a blitzball tournament there, but Lulu and Tidus helped him defeat the Al Bhed and get Yuna back. It was then that the seeds of trust between him and Tidus began to grow. He vowed never to fail her again.

He was always by her side, always on the lookout for enemies. Throughout their journey, he was her closest companion. He stayed behind alone to face Seymour on Mount Gagazet, willing his fellow guardians to run, but they had refused to abandon him. They fought side by side as Seymour told them he killed all the other Ronso on Gagazet, leaving Kimahri as the last of his kind. He would never forget that. Together they had defeated Seymour and continued their journey, their hearts heavy. He would follow and protect Yuna until the end.


End file.
